Little Lion Man
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: There was reason he couldn't except Tonks advances. His heart was already someone elses, but she left. Now that the old order members are coming back, how will he hold up when he comes face to face with the woman who still holds his heart.


_**Little Lion Man**_

_**Summary: There was reason he couldn't except Tonks advances. His heart was already someone elses, but she left. Now that the old order members are coming back, how will he hold up when he comes face to face with the woman who still holds his heart. **_

_**Pairing: Remus Lupin/Kagome Higurashi **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Dedicated To: StrawberryMIKO! Happy Birthday! XD Hope you enjoy it! I haven't written any Lemons for awhile, so I hope I did good!**_

_**Inspiration: Little Lion Man by Within Temptation **_

_**x-X-x Little Lion Man x-X-x**_

Remus Lupin wasn't one for conflict, he liked things peaceful. He also didn't like hurting peoples feelings...he especially hated hurting feelings of someone he considered a friend.

Nymphadora Tonks had confessed she loved him, and Remus knew he couldn't except. Not matter how hard he tried to leave the past in the past, he couldn't do it.

His heart belonged to someone and that someone would always have his heart. She was his mate, in a werewolf eyes, and because of that fact he would never love another like Tonks wanted him too.

"I'm sorry, but I don't' see you like that." Remus told the younger woman sadly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he couldn't love her like that.

Tonks gave him a sad look, before she forced a smile on her face, "I knew it was a long shot for you to like me like that...but I had to try! Thank You for listening to me."

He didn't get to say anything more before she apparated away.

Remus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't how he thought his day was going to start.

"AH! There you are Moony!"

Remus looked over to see Sirius, he gave him a grin as he looked him over.

"Well, don't you look like a bundle of cheer." Sirius grinned as he pat his friend on the back. He hadn't seen him for a few weeks so it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Well, that happens when you turn someone down. You don't feel the best." Remus grimaced when he saw the look of understanding cross his old friends face.

"Nymphie was here I take it." Sirius sighed, shaking his head. He loved his cousin but she was too young and didn't know Remus's past.

Remus nodded, before changing the subject, "Is it time for the meeting?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore wanted me to come find you since you are late..."

Remus sighed, before making his way to the kitchen where they held the order meetings. It seems like he never got a break. He was always busy with something, be it one thing or another.

Entering the kitchen he made his way to one of the empty seats and sat down, Sirius not far behind him and taking the seat next to him.

The whole room was quiet as Dumbledore stood up from his seat and grinned, "Now that everyone is here...we can start the meeting!" He waved his wand as the doors around them shut and a silencing spell placed so none of the children that were underage could hear them.

Dumbledore smiled again at the group,"Now before the meeting starts I thought I should introduce a new..." he paused and gave a small laugh, "..well...old member from the order. She agree to come back and help fight."

There mere whispers around the table, trying to think who was left from the old order that was still alive and willing to fight the dark side.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now don't be shy, come out and say hello to everyone."

Everyone was looking around, trying to figure out who he was talking to. But he saw it, movement from his left.

The person came out of the dark corner and into the light.

Remus almost stopped breathing at the sight before him.

It couldn't be...but at the same time there was no denying who was there.

"Yes, welcome Miss Higurashi. She has come back from Japan to help us fight Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed, smiling not even noticing all who flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

There before him was Kagome Higurashi, the only person he had loved. She almost looked the same, with her long dark hair, blue eyes and soft smile.

"Thank You for having me here." Kagome said, giving a small bow as she went and took a seat next to Minerva.

Kagome flashed her old teacher a smile before sitting down next to her. It was going to be a long meeting. She could tell.

**x-X-x **

It had been two weeks since she came back to the Order of the Phoenix, and during this time she did what she could to avoid Remus Lupin.

She took as many missions as she could without collapsing, and she did so as long as she didn't have to face him.

Sirius was the only one that had confronted her about it, but the two of them were not really on good speaking terms because of the way she left.

Kagome didn't let him be the brother like he had been to her all those years ago. He tried to get her to talk but she refused not wanting him to know the truth.

That is what brought her to the kitchen. She had just got done yelling at Sirius for not minding his own business and was calming down before she tried to go to bed.

Kagome sighed again, as she looked down at the empty tea cup. Getting up she walked a few steps before she sat it down on the counter. It seems sleep wasn't going to come to her anytime soon.

".._..Kagome..._"

Jumping she turned around wand at the ready, and spell already on her lips, but before she could say the spell warm hands grabbed her and pushed her into the counter so her wand arm was pinned.

"...you are rather jumpy..." the voice muttered in her ear, the warm breath making her take a deep breath. Kagome looked up and saw gold eyes looking into her blue ones. She stiffened at this. It seemed like Moony was out to play.

A grin spread across his face, "Hello mate. It's been so ..._**long.**_.." A shiver ran down her spine at the tone of voice he was using.

"Remus..." She paused, liking her lips, "...or is it Moony right now..."

The grin on his face grew as a purr almost escaped his lips, "You know us so well...you have always been able to tell who is who."

Kagome didn't say anything, looking around the room for all the exits. Moony saw this and moved quickly, grabbing her wand and banishing it out of sight. He wasn't going to have her get out of here without them talking.

"Not so fast...we have much to discuss. We haven't had a chance to talk since you have come back." His gold eyes flashed, "...One would think you are avoiding me." He laces his voice with mock hurt, but he knew she was avoiding him.

She didn't want to talk about the past. Kagome wanted to move on and fight this stupid war and go back to Japan...and never look back.

Moony looked into her blue eyes, trying to look for something, before he sighed, "...You just left..."

Kagome didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She did leave, but she had other responsibilities to do. By the time they were done, Remus had a life of his own. He was fighting in his own war and she only would get in the way.

That and Dumbledore asked her to leave. Remus had been recruiting werewolves to help the order and if she was there she would be in the way. Kagome was his mate, and Dumbledore needed a unmated werewolf to help _**persuade**_ one of the packs to join them.

Since Remus and Kagome were not fully mated, she left. She left a note for goodbye and never looked back.

It was better that way. Kagome wasn't a full witch...she was a Miko first. It seemed that she was always just a Miko first. Sometimes she was just Kagome so she could be selfish.

Sadly, that isn't how the world worked though, no matter how much she wished she did.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when warm hands went to her hips pinning her harder into the counter causing her to wince. Her hands were now free, but she wouldn't be able to escape his strong hold on her.

"Why..." It was asked harshly as more pressure was added to her hips, pushing her into the hard wooded counter top.

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to look him in the eyes. If she did, she knew she would come undone. He was always able to make her speak with his eyes. The eyes that held so much emotion and had her falling head over heals for the first time she looked into them.

"It...It was..." She licked her lips trying to find the words, "...It was for the best..." That is all she could come up with. She didn't want to tell him the truth. The order needed to stay strong, and if she told him the truth there would be conflict in the order.

A growl rumbled in Moony's chest, making Kagome flitch away from him, "That isn't good enough! We deserve an explanation. We deserve to know why you left. **WE** deserve to know why you ran. Why you would leave us behind."

The emotion in his voice made her feel worse, made her want to cry and tell him what really happened. Made her think if she did tell him, maybe he would want her back. That they could go back to how things were.

That was wishful thinking though. Her leaving him made her lose all chances of ever being with him again.

Kagome looked at Moony and sighed, "I left because I couldn't do it anymore." It broke her heart to say this, but she had too.

"Couldn't do what?" His voice was sharp and Kagome knew she was walking a delicate line right now.

She averted her eyes, not wanting to look at him when she said it, "...I couldn't pretend to love you anymore."

He snarled when he heard those words fall from her lips, "Don't lie!"

Kagome took a deep breath, she would say the one thing she never wanted to say, "...I'm not...how could I ever love a werewolf..."

There was another snarl as he slammed her harder into the counter, making Kagome whimper in looked at her trying to find any signs of her lying. His eyes narrowing as he smelled the sorrow coming off her. He didn't understand. He looked at her before he thought of trying something. If she didn't have any feelings for him, she would be able to resist.

Grabbing her arms he pinned them over her head on the cabinets, and used his other hand to pin her hips with his own as he leaned forward capturing her lips with his own.

Kagome gasped at the sudden movement, allowing him to take advantage of the situation. He opened his mouth and swept his tongue over her lips before plunging it into her wet cavern.

He attacked her mouth with so much passion and longing it made Kagome's knees go weak, but she knew she couldn't give in...not matter what. Not matter how warm he was...or how good he tasted...or how good it felt to be in this position again.

His tongue sucked on her own, trying to get her to respond back. She wouldn't though, she couldn't.

Another grown left his lips, before he let her arms go. Kagome thought he was going to give up as he released his mouth, but she was wrong.

He grabbed her and turned her so she was now pinned to the table. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what he was going to do do her.

"Wh.." She was silenced before she even got a word out. He slanted his lips over hers, biting her lip to get access to her mouth again. He let one of his hands wander down her sides till they were on the edge of her jeans.

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to get out of his grip. This only mad Moony growl and glare at her.

As he moved his mouth on hers, his tongue coxing her's to play, he gently unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down. He quickly did the same with her undergarments.

Not even letting her think, he thrust two fingers into her, making her cry into his mouth. He grinned as he pulled back and look at her wide eyes.

"Come now, mate, You know you love me." He gently pumped his fingers into her a few more times. He could see her eyes dilate as he body started to react to her, "Your body knows me..." He curled his fingers inside her as he continued to pump his digits into her. Her breath was uneven as she closed her eyes and bit her lips, muffling a whimper that wanted to escape.

"You body caves me." He grinned as he lower his face to her neck and gently bit down on her neck, "You are mine...give in and fully be mine."

"I...ah!" Kagome didn't get to say much as he pumped his fingers faster. Kagome couldn't help what her body felt. She was his, but she needed to stay away. Dumbledore would have her head.

All thoughts were hard thought as he added another finger into her, as his thumb came to her clit and gently rubbed it.

A moan left Kagomes lips, making a smirk come to Moony's face. He knew she was still his. He didn't know why she left...but he knew that the reason she left wasn't her doing. She loved him, as he did her, too much to just up and leave.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, but now he could feel her hips start to meet his thrusts. Her mounts made him go fast, as a wicked grin game to his face.

Leaning down he moved his face down to her clit and licked along the sides, teasing her. He wanted her to beg.

"My little mate, what do you want." He gently blew on her clit, before he ran his warm tounge over it.

"a..ah!" Kagome moaned, eyes glazed over. She knew what she wanted. She wanted him, but could she let herself fully give into him.

Could she knowing what the consequences could be?

She bit her lip trying to make up her mind. To do the right thing.

Moony could read her, he knew she was thinking too much, "Don't think. Just feel"

She closed her eyes, and did just that. She was tired of fighting. Tired of not bing with him...tired of not being selfish for once in her life.

"More!" Kagome moaned as his fingers sped up, "Please! More!"

That is all he needed to hear as he circled his touch around her clit and sucke on hit. Kagome's back arched and moaned loudly as he curled his fingers inside her.

His eyes darkened as he took her in. Her blushing fast, hair fanned out on the table as he had his way with her.

He could feel Remus in the back of his mind and knew he felt the same way. He would let Remus out soon.

Feeling her walls clenched around his fingers, he sped up his thrusts, making sure his fingers went in and out of her hard. He could feel the juices around his fingers and smell her as he took his mouth off her clit.

"Cum for me..." He purred, gold eyes looking up at Kagome who had her eyes closed, "Cum for me my Kagome."

He brought his mouth back down to her clit and gently bit down and that is when he felt her walls contract and spasm, as Kagome arched off the table a silent scream on her lips.

Moony removed his fingers, juices on his fingers and brought it to his mouth. He put his fingers in his mouth tasting her. She tasted just like he remembered. A moan left his lips as he licked his fingers clean.

When he was about to say something, he paused hearing movement from another part of the house.

Shifting for a moment, Moony glared to the ceiling before he looked at Kagome, "Hold on, we are leaving." He didn't want them to be interrupted. Closing his eyes he held Kagome close as he apperated them out of headquarters and into his bed, at his cottage.

He could now have his way with her. He would mark her. He didn't care. She was going to be his forever with just one bite. After that she wouldn't be able to leave him again.

Kagome looked up at him, then around the room, "Where are we?"

"Home" Moony said, eyes flashing blue, this had been the house they had wanted to buy so many years ago. The cottage that they wanted to start their life at.

Kagome blinked but said nothing.

Moony grinned, "We will have more fun later...for now I think Remus wants to have you to himself for awhile."

Kagome yelped as she saw the eyes go from gold to blue in an instant before she was pinned to the bed.

"Kagome." Remus was now in full control. He looked at her with such longing it made her want to cry for hurting him so much.

She didn't get to say anything before Remus kissed her. Dominating her and getting rid of all thoughts.

When he released her mouth he looked down at her, "I'm not going to go slow this time...I need you..."

Kagome didn't refuse him, just nodded as he quickly shed his clothes and was on top of her again, kissing her down her neck.

"We can take more time later."

Remus gently brought his shaft to her nether lips, and looked her in the eyes before gently sliding into her slick walls.

He groaned as he felt her heat around him. It had been so long since he had this. He closed his eyes and he savored the feeling, before he took a deep breath and slammed into her.

Kagome cried out, not expecting him to start out so ruff. She didn't protest though as he keeps thrusting into her long and hard. He grabbed Kagomes legs bringing her closer as he continued to pound into her relentlessly.

She moved her hips with his, trying to meet his every thrust. Kagome could feel the fire spreading over her body as she moaned.

"a-ah, harder." Kagome panted, trying to get him to go deeper into her. She could feel him hitting her sweet spot but she wanted him to lose control like he used to do. She wanted him to take her how he wanted to.

Remus growled putting his hands on her hips and slammed into her, making Kagome through her head back with a scream.

"More!" She gasped as his shaft came all the way out to the tip before going back into her in one hard motion.

"oh god!" Kagome whimpered locking her legs around him as she arched off the bed. She wanted more...needed more. The ach in the pit of her stomach tightening as he continued to thrust into her.

Eyes flashing gold, Remus pulled out of Kagome and flipped her over before thrusting back into her. Kagome yelped at the sudden switch of potions but it quickly turned into moans as she felt him go deeper into her.

Kagome moved back as he thrust into her, trying to meet his thrusts. Kagome could only gasp when she felt one of his hands come down and rub her clit.

She was so close, she didn't know how much longer she could last.

Remus pitched her clit as he thrust back into her. He could feel her walls clenched around him and grinned as he moved her hair over her shoulder and gently scrape his teeth against the side of her neck.

As he gave one last thrust into her he felt her cum around his cock and at that moment he sank his teeth into her neck as he came.

There was no escaping now. Kagome was his, and couldn't leave him. Mates were for life, and werewolf mates couldn't be far from one another.

As he let go of her neck Kagome hissed. She didn't think he would do that. There was no backing down now.

Dumbledore wouldn't like it...but it was too late.

Kagome looked up at blue eyes and blushed turning her head to the side.

Remus chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "I love you." He really did. She was the only one for him...she always had been the only one for him. No one was good enough.

Kagome closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was giving in, he may not know everything but she would tell him in time, "...I love you..." She could feel his muscles relax as he held her closer.

"Will you tell me why you left this time...I..." He sighed, not being able to finish.

Kagome nodded her head, "I will tell you...but you aren't going to like it..." She paused, "...I just didn't want drama to happen when we are in the middle of war...when..." She didn't continue as she just held Remus closer.

With a deep breath, Kagome told him everything. That Dumbledore had wanted her to leave, that he needed Remus unmated. That he was of more use on the field, and she wasn't of use. She would be better off in Japan.

She told him how she fought Dumbledore until she understood where he was coming from. That she would leave, but would come back if asked.

...but she was never asked.

Kagome then told Remus, that she had sent letters to him, but never got any in return. That she thought he gave up. That maybe Remus had moved on.

She told him all the things she went through. That she had her duty as a Miko, that had been another big factor of her leaving. She had to finish the Shikon no tama, and she didn't do it because she was in England learning magic. She didn't go back to Japan like she was suppose to because she met him.

She fell in love with him.

Remus stayed silent after the explanation, he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Remus...what are you thinking?" Kagome asked, as she looked at him. She wanted to know what he felt.

"I don't know what to make of it..." he sighed, "...Dumbledore isn't one to usually do things like this...but...we will find out. I promise you that."

Kagome nodded, as he continued to talk.

"What he did...I can understand some parts...but he separated us. I won't forgive that...and I know Sirius won't either."

Kagome paled at this, she had forgotten about Sirius...once he knew all hell would break lose.

Remus chucked at the look on her face, "...I won't let him do anything..._.too _horrible."

That is what worried Kagome, he was a marauder, same with sirius...there 'horrible' to her horrible were two different things.

She only hoped everything would turn out okay.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this...the ending was kind of hard to do...I didn't know how to end it! Hope you all like it all the same. XD Also hope the lemon was alright...been a couple years since I wrote one. -Cough- **_

_**Anyway! Hope you liked it Momo! hehe **_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
